-Geometry Dash Ideas-
Warning: The Ideas are very bad Levels: Explorers Difficulties: Pacific Demon ( The Nightmare, The Lightning Road, stuff like that ) Very Hard Demon Supreme Demon ( Bloodlust, Zodiac, Arctic Lights, stuff like that ) N/A Demon ( Instead of putting demons at hard demon then changing them, this difficulty should be added so it gives you 10 stars like a normal demon ) Differences with the 4 free games: Meltdown and Subzero will be moved to the main game and GDWorld but I'll get to that later GDLite and World will unite to GDLite where it has World features and the 13 lite levels but the world levels will go somewhere else I will give GDLite more features, first of all since GDLite has a coming soon page the Chamber of Time can be fully accessed For the blue key, it annoys me how you can't free the Demon Guardian so I'll improvise I'll make a new tab for GD and GDLite called "Worlds" which are 3 levels and well... that's where I plan to dump the 3 GD levels in There is a Meltdown World, Subzero World, Dashland World Dashland World will have... Dashlands ( the island condensed into 1 level ) Difficulty: Normal 3 stars Toxic Factory ( Same as above ) Difficulty: Hard 4 stars UltraSector ( Fanmade by Lemons but since I liked the idea UltraSector gets in ) Difficulty: Hard 5 stars Like main levels there will be 3 coins in each level Rewards for beating a world: Meltdown: 100 Orbs, 5 Diamonds, 2 Fire Shards, 1 Lava Shard Subzero: 100 Orbs, 5 Diamonds, 3 Ice Shards Dashlands: 100 Orbs, 5 Diamonds, 1 Poison Shard, 1 Shadow Shard, Blue Key Anyways to get the blue key in GDLite you need to beat the Dashland World because you need to beat the GDWorld levels to get Featured and Daily levels so I chose to put the key in the Dashland World, beating the Dashland World in GD doesn't give you the blue key However if you get the basement chest you get a purple key, however Gauntlets aren't in GDLite so time to make another world, wait demons can't be in GDLite so we will put irrelevant 3 Insane 9 star levels that nobody cares about because it's 9 stars Challenge Gauntlet Rewards: 150 Orbs, 15 Diamonds, The Spider you would normally get by beating the Demon Gauntlet However being me that isn't enough content so let's add some stuff, like now in GDLite you can create levels with few exceptions, one you can't rate your level demon, two your level can still be rated 1-9 stars but that is very rare for a GDLite level to be rated, three when you create a level it gets stored in the featured levels page at page 61 or further Oh and also I would make pages 1-60 full with levels The search menu will be available but with very big changes, first the demon filter will be removed, second the only levels that can be searched are levels made in GDLite or levels in GD that have a "accessible in GDLite" button which will also be added, and for players you can only search players that have GDLite installed in their device and you can look at all of their levels except demons which have an N/A face, and have the play button missing The Global Tab in Leaderboards will be accessible for GDLite players This is all for now, more will be added later Category:Comedy